


Take a Hint

by bluelove22



Series: Solangelo Stories [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Karaoke, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Reyna sings, inspired by Victorious, nICO SINGS, they decide to sing in relatiation, they get hit on, when they sing Take a Hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelove22/pseuds/bluelove22
Summary: The Seven, Nico, Will, Reyna, and Calypso are at a karaoke place when Nico and Reyna get hit on by two morons. How do they handle it? Through song! *cross-posted from fanfiction.net*





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: watching Victorious with my sister and seeing the episode that the song Take a Hint was sung. Listen to that version and/or the Nightcore version to fully picture/listen to Nico and Reyna singing. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, the characters, or the song (Take a Hint from Victorious) used.

It was just another get-together. The Seven, Nico, Reyna, Calypso, and Will had plenty of them, especially outside camp. They determined where to meet based on whose turn it was to pick what they wanted to do or where they wanted to go. For example, Annabeth had chosen a beautiful museum in New York a two weekends ago. A month before that Percy wanted to go to the zoo (they wouldn't allow him in another aquarium after "accidentally" releasing the fish into a nearby stream and calling for friends to lead the saltwater creatures to sea safely). This time it was Will's turn to pick.

"Man, singing makes a guy thirsty!" Leo said with a grin after sliding back into the circular booth the rest of the demigods (and Titaness). "All I have on me are drachmas though. Jason, Piper, do either of you think you can buy me a pop or something?"

His friends shook their heads.

"I don't have mortal currency since we rarely need it," Jason said.

"My dad gave me a bunch but I forgot to bring it to camp," Piper added. "Sorry."

The son of Hephaestus groaned. "Did anyone bring mortal currency? Hazel, your dad is the god of wealth. Please tell me you can conjure up a dollar."

Rolling her eyes, she explained that she couldn't exactly summon up gold coins or precious jewels in the middle of the karaoke house and restaurant. When she was finished Nico surprised everyone by pulling a plastic card from the pocket of his (always) black pants.

"I'll get us all something to drink," he offered. "My father gave this to me for my fourteenth birthday. It's a credit card that I'm pretty sure can't run out of funds, so tell me what you guys want."

Everyone obliged, Will volunteering to go to the counter with his boyfriend and help him carry the drinks. To his surprise Reyna told him she'd help Nico. Apparently she wanted to talk to him about something in private, so the son of Apollo smiled and watched the two go.

"What do you think she wants to talk to him about?" Will wondered as the two dark-haired demigods made it to the counter and began ordering.

Percy grinned like a fool, wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde playfully. "Maybe she's going to ask if you two have been behaving yourselves. Remember, she found out last week that you've been spending the night in the Hades cabin."

Blushing, Will covered his face with his hands. "We were just cuddling! That's all she saw in the Iris-message! Nico has values, you know. He grew up in the forties. I wouldn't try anything out of his comfort zone and nothing like you guys are thinking is going to happen until we're married."

"Oh?" Hazel said with a teasing grin. "Do I get to be the flower girl at your wedding?"

Will groaned once again.

_On the other side of the restaurant…_

After ordering eleven drinks, Nico and Reyna sat down next to each other at the booth to wait. There were a few people ahead of them so it would take five or so minutes before the person behind the counter could get to gathering glasses, filling them, and such.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Reyna smiled at her honorary brother, her heart warming at the observation that he was looking as healthy as ever. He appeared to be even happier than he'd been when she last saw him too.

"Well," she began, "I was going to scold you for breaking camp rules and allowing Will to sleep in your cabin with you."

"Hold on a second! The rules state a boy and a girl of different cabins can't be in a cabin alone together. We're both boys."

The praetor quirked an eyebrow. "I think Chiron would alter the rules if he found out about this, but I trust both of you. Besides, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else entirely. You see, I've met this legacy of Vulcan recently at camp. He's got a backbone to him, is a sarcastic moron at times, and won't stop going out of his way to see me at least once a day."

"You like him," Nico guessed as a smirk slipped onto his face. "I'm happy for you, but he should know if he ever makes you unhappy there will be an army of skeletons after him."

"No threatening him yet. Wait until we're dating at least."

"Is he cute? I bet Will is cuter."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "We are not talking about this, Death Boy."

"Hey, only Will can—"

His statement was cut off as a guy plopped down into the seat next to him, an arm thrown around his shoulder. A moment later he realized another guy had done the same to Reyna.

"Excuse me," the one making Nico bristle said with a grin. "But I overheard you talking about cute boys. You have no idea how hard it is to find another guy that swings our way, you know? Also, you're pretty cute yourself. Want me to buy you a drink? In exchange all I want is your number."

"Actually," Reyna said while shoving the guy touching her away, "we're here with friends. We're already getting drinks and then we'll be on our way back to our table."

The guy sitting next to Reyna, his eyes drinking her in and making the son of Hades want to skewer the mortal, chuckled. "Playing hard to get, huh? How about I get you a long island to loosen up a bit? Your friends can wait. I mean, how often do you get a chance with a guy like me?"

"And me," the one letting his hand slide down Nico's back added. Just as his hand drew dangerously close to his hips, an area only Will was allowed to touch without being swallowed by earth, the demigod shouldered him away.

"We're not interested. Leave my sister and me alone, or else."

The stranger laughed. "You're so cute trying to be all scary! I like that," he commented with a wink.

Reyna narrowed her eyes at them, her fiery gaze going right through the morons messing with them. "Look, if you don't get away in three seconds then—"

"Wait." Nico suddenly said, the frown on his face turning into a fake smile. "Hey, would you two like us to sing a song for you?"

Their eyes lit up with excitement, the idiots both clapping obnoxiously and following Nico as he pulled Reyna with him to the man in charge of karaoke.

"Nico," Reyna whispered, "what are you doing? If we sing for them it'll be harder to get them off our backs."

The younger shook his head, a grin on his face. "Oh, they'll leave us alone after this. I know just the song that'll get even those morons to realize we're not interested."

_Back at the table with the Seven and company…_

"Those guys are touching Reyna and Nico!" Jason shouted, eyes narrowing as the urge to protect his friend and basically brother surged. Percy seemed to feel the same way. "Let me out of the booth so I can deal with them."

"Me too!" Will added, his usually kind face filled with fury. He knew Nico had gotten used to physical contact but he still hated it when strangers touched him.

Annabeth put her hands up, causing everyone to bring their attention to her.

"Guys, this is Nico and Reyna we're talking about. They can handle themselves just fine."

"Yeah," Will conceded, "but… what are they doing?"

Everyone at their table turned to see the son of Hades and daughter of Bellona walking up towards the small stage in the center of the establishment. They watched curiously as they spoke with the one manning the karaoke equipment and were gaping when the two walking onto the platform holding microphones a minute later.

"They're going to sing?" Frank questioned.

Hazel nodded, turning to Will. "My brother has taken to music and singing after you made him realize he was a pretty good singer. I wonder what song they'll be singing."

Less than a minute later, after the person working introduced Reyna and Nico, they found out.

The music started up, lively and not seeming like something either of them would pick to sing. However, it made sense why they had chosen it after they got past the first few lines. Both of them sounded great as they went back and forth. When they sang together their voices blended perfectly.

" _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?"_  Nico sang, shoulders lax as he stood close to Reyna. His eyes danced with amusement when he caught the other demigods openly gaping at the pair.  _"I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right."_ He casually motioned in either direction.

" _I don't want to be a priss,"_  Reyna continued with her free hand on her hip.  _"I'm just trying be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the—"_

" _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot."_  Nico didn't even have a phone!

" _You think that we should hook up,"_ she shook her head, _"but I think that we should not."_

" _You had me at 'Hello',"_  by the face Nico was making it wasn't even that,  _"then you opened up your mouth."_

They turned to each other, singing as one.  _"And that is when it started going south. Oh!"_

" _Get your hands off my hips,"_  they jumped off of the platform and stood before the two guys still ogling them,  _"before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my— Hey!"_  Nico flicked the one in front of him on the forehead before grinning.  _"Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think."_  Reyna smiled sweetly before singing with such loathing it was palpable.  _"I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

Nico and Reyna used the few seconds before the next verse to maneuver around the idiots, who turned to follow them despite the obvious message being sung. It was a good thing there was still a decent part of the song left.

" _I guess you still don't get it,"_ the son of Hades resumed while hopping to take a seat on the table his friends were at,  _"so let's take it from the top."_

" _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was 'Stop',"_  Reyna raised her hand up with a glare to emphasize her point. She stood protectively in front of where Nico sat, cold eyes finally getting to the flirts in front of her.

" _And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped."_ Nico paid no mind to the way his friends stared.

The two sung together once more.  _"You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!"_

" _Get your hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my— Hey!"_ Reyna shoved the straight male that was indeed gazing at her and sent him stumbling back a few steps. _"Take a hint, take a hint! No, you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think; I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint!"_ Nico winked at Will before dropping back onto his feet and standing beside the daughter of Bellona. _"T-take a hint, take a hint!"_

Taking a step forward, Nico smirked at the one that was interested in him while Reyna stood only a few inches away from the other guy.

" _What about 'No' don't you get?"_ He asked.

" _So go and tell your friends,"_  Reyna continued before they sang together again.  _"I'm not really interested."_

" _It's about time that you're leavin'."_ Nico tapped on the watch Will had given him a while back.

" _I'm gonna count to three,"_ she raised three fingers and counted down with the music, _"and open my eyes and you'll be gone."_

" _One…"_

Nico got in the guy's face, making him cower slightly while behind him Will, Jason, and Percy were smirking at the turn of events.  _"Get your hands off my..."_

" _Two…"_

The guys were backing away now.  _"Or I'll punch you in the…"_

" _Three…"_

Now they were running away, towards the exit hopefully.  _"Stop your staring at my—Hey!"_

" _Take a hint, take a hint. I am not your missing link,"_ they sang passionately. _"Let me tell you what I think; I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint."_ For good measure Nico turned around and kissed Will swiftly on the lips. The roar of the crowd made both of them blush, but Nico finished the song nevertheless. _"Take a hint, take a hint. Whoa!"_

" _Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint."_

The music stopped abruptly, and cheers broke out across the restaurant. Reyna and Nico both seemed to ignore the clapping, whistling, and screaming as they gave the microphones back to the one manning the karaoke area. When they returned to the table a few minutes later holding everyone's drinks though Leo was no longer desperate for a drink.

"That was awesome!" He shouted. "You guys should team up more often!"

"It was fun," Nico eventually admitted with a shrug.

Reyna smiled. "I suppose we can do it again sometime, although next time hopefully it will be without morons tailing us. Those mortals were lucky we went for microphones and not our swords."

Those at the table laughed at that, Nico sliding back into the booth a moment later and sitting next to his boyfriend.

"Hey," Will whispered into Nico's ear.

"Yes, Sunshine?"

A pair of lips gently touched his forehead. "You sang wonderfully. Perhaps we could sing something together, hmm?"

Nico turned slightly so he could peck Will's cheek. "What have you got in mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this feel free to leave a kudos or comment, and thanks those who [support](https://ko-fi.com/U6U08JKG) me!


End file.
